Nights on Bebop
by ShallowGlass
Summary: This a quick one shot that popped into my head. Told from Spike's PoV and highlights certain aspects of his and Faye's relationship during their time on Bebop. I'll probably write another story similar to this from Faye's PoV since I think I can do more with it, but yeah. So I suck at summaries, sorry.


**I DO NOT CLAIM ANY RIGHT TO COWBOY BEBOP, ITS PLOT, CHARACTERS, OR SETTING. **

It was happening again. Spike had no idea why. Again. He had no idea why they were doing this again. Perhaps because it was something they both wanted. Something they both _needed_. All he knew was that Faye was there, on his bed, her eyes practically begging him to join her.

Spike closed the space between Faye and himself with two strides. He was immediately on her, savagely taking her lips. He felt her fingers run through his thick hair, tugging and pulling at the dark chestnut mane as if it were her lifeline. Their body heat quickly filled the small room and they hurriedly stripped each other. Faye didn't leave much to the imagination; her skimpy yellow leather was just as soon discarded as his shirt and pants were. Their bodies were fire. Their mouths stayed locked, their tongues battling for dominance. He had to hand it to her; she was definitely not one to back down. She was fire, a bright, scorching fire that simultaneously drew people closer and forced them back. She was wild. She was everything Spike needed right now.

He could feel her shiver as he drew his hands down her sides. She was soft. Like a goddess. He could feel her moan into his mouth as he squeezed her sides and her thighs.

"Spike…please…"

He needed no further encouragement. She never needed a lot of foreplay. But he figured he'd torture her a bit more this time. He wanted to make her beg.

"Not yet…not quite yet Faye."

He met her eyes and saw a bitter glare behind those emerald irises. She was obviously annoyed. She liked calling the shots. She liked things going how she wanted them too. But there was also this side of her that was completely at his mercy. He wondered which one he would see this time.

Spike nipped and kissed down her neck. She was moaning and twisting with every touch. God she was so sensitive. His cock ached for her. His cock _always_ ached for her. His body wanted her more than it had ever wanted another woman. Even Julia.

Spike felt his chest throb painfully. _Fuck. Don't think about her now. Stop thinking about her. You're sleeping with Faye; forget about Julia, just for these next couple hours. Please._

Spike begged his mind to forget about that woman. Just for now. Spike was brought out of his mind thanks to Faye's breathy moans. She tugged at his hair and tore at his shoulders. He moved to one of her voluptuous breasts and traced the areola with his tongue. Her voice changed and she began almost whining. Her hands pulled him closer and closer to her peaks. She wanted him there. He smirked against the pale flesh of her breasts and then completely enveloped her nipple in his mouth. Faye arched up into him and he opened his mouth to take in more of her delicious flesh. He could see her grasping at the sheets with her left hand and could feel her right in his hair, refusing to let him leave her breasts. He kneaded her other breast; twisting its nipple quite hard and reveled in the whimper of pain that escaped her red lips. His cock throbbed in response. _Fuck._ He wanted to take her and tear her into the ground. He wanted to ravage her body every time they did this. In the beginning, that's all he did. But now, now the game was in his hands and he felt like calling the shots.

Spike bit and nipped at her breasts. She was as delicious as always. He slipped his knee between her legs and felt her take advantage of it. Her hips moved up and down along his thigh, her core leaving a trail of wetness with every stroke. It never ceased to amaze him how she could move each part of her body with such precision in situations like this. Her moans escalated and tears were beginning to form at the edges of her closed eyes. Spike loved this. He loved the way she looked.

"Spike…god please…I can't...no more of this…I can't take much more…"

Spike pulled himself off her breast and for a second, he saw her face light up with hope. But the expression soon changed to one of anxiety, anticipation and slight disappointment as he disappeared between her legs. He bit her thigh. He had bit it rather hard and she whined once more. Her hands wove through his hair, dragging him to her dripping sex. She was literally _dripping._ He smirked and touched his tongue to her flesh. Faye practically screamed and rose up, thrusting her hips straight into his face. Spike took mouthfuls of her, circling her most sensitive point before rapidly flicking at it with his tongue. Faye had released his head in search of some closer purchase. She tore at the sheets and grasped at anything within reach. She was moaning rapidly and loudly; she sounded as if she was suffering and it made him unnaturally happy inside. If this was the only way to make this proud woman know her place, then so be it. Spike never really considered himself a sadist and he wasn't always the one in control, but he did like this.

Spike explored her insides with his fingers, tracing the familiar cavern and digging deep inside. He pushed in further and pressed his fingers to a soft area at the roof of her sex. Her response was immediate and her thighs trapped his head in place as she came hard. Faye tossed her head back and lustily screamed, arching her back and thrusting her hips into his face as she rode out her orgasm. He licked the rest of her juices off his mouth, savoring her flavor, before kissing her once again. This kiss was no less passionate, but it was much slower; it was languid and sensual. Spike then moved to straddle her stomach, a knee on each side, and looked down at her. She had an intellectual, invincible smirk on her face, but her ebony locks were askew and wild around her face and her green eyes weren't as focused as he thought she hoped they would be. But despite their haziness, her voice was sharp and absolutely entrancing.

"Come on Spike, I know you need me, I can _see_ your need for me."

Spike grunted in response. He couldn't take it anymore. He felt he could cum just from looking at her. Looking at her disheveled, sweaty body and her rapidly rising and falling chest was intoxicating. Spike pulled her up and sat her in his lap. He kissed her again and put her core directly on his erection. God was she wet. He could feel her fluid coating him, preparing him. Faye began to grind against him and that was it. Spike thrust himself inside, driving himself all the way to the hilt at once. Faye tossed her head back and drew her nails down his back. She was moving with him, their hips working in sync. Spike grunted with every thrust and Faye was incoherent; she sounded like an animal. Her cries and moans were raw and pure; an undiluted lust.

Spike laid her down on the sheets, working himself into her faster than before. She wrapped her arms around his neck and bit into the junction between his neck and shoulder. He felt the bite like one feels a mosquito bite and didn't even notice the blood dripping out of the wound. Spike gently loosened her grip on him and rose a bit off of her so he could look down at her. The woman below him was a woman completely enamored with sex itself. She didn't see him, didn't see the room, she was absorbed in this feeling. She was forgetting what type of world they were living in. They both were. They were using each other for this singular purpose. And neither of them could help it. They were both so strong and yet so undeniably weak. They relied on each other, used each other, needed each other, but both knew this would all end soon. They were on a fucking space ship in God knows what galaxy screwing each other's brains out. They both knew they would die sooner or later and in their line of work, sooner was more likely. Their lives would almost definitely lead them down different paths, but for now they were partners. They worked together and slept together. But Spike still loved Julia.

_Forget about her. _

He couldn't stop thinking about her.

_Fuck! You're sleeping with Faye right now! Forget about her!_

And Faye had no idea who she even was. She had awoken from being cryogenically frozen with no recollection of her past. They were both lonely. They were both empty. Neither of them was afraid to die. They had nothing to live for. And yet, despite that, they came together. They came together again and again, each drowning in the other.

Spike worked his hips like pistons and Faye somehow managed to keep up. Spike felt the familiar coiling in his groin and leaned down closer to her for better leverage. She wrapped her arms around his back and squeezed her sex around his erection. That was it for Spike. He pushed in to the hilt and came violently inside her. She came again, her stomach muscles twitching and tears spilling out of her eyes. Her nails drew blood as they raked down his broad back before falling limply to her sides. Faye was panting and attempting to recollect herself. She saw flashes of white in her vision and wasn't even sure where she was anymore. The white changed to black and she quickly fell asleep.

Spike stared down at her and pulled the blankets over her body. She'd get cold sleeping naked like that. He pulled up his boxers, went to the doorway, and lit a cigarette. Spike took a long drag of it and exhaled the smoke slowly. He looked back at his sleeping companion. It was always like this. They never shared the bed after sex. He would go to her room now and they would wake in the morning and argue with each other. They'd act normal, like their midnight rendezvous never happened. They really didn't know anything about each other. He had never told Faye about Julia and never planned to. Though she probably knew another woman sometimes entered his mind during sex. Of course she would. Faye had a woman's intuition. She was smart. She would know, but he would never tell and she would never expect him too. They never shared a bed because this was as far as their relationship went. She could disappear any day now. She disappears for weeks at a time anyway, it won't be long until she disappears and just doesn't come back. She could find a man and fall in love, or strike it rich somewhere from a big bounty and live in luxury, the possibilities were endless. She could also die.

…

Spike shook his head. He didn't want to think about that right now. Spike snuffed out the cigarette and stared at her once more before turning and walking into the darkness, heading toward her room.


End file.
